


Training

by Yomidark



Series: Kratos's guilt. [3]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: It was their routine now.





	Training

"Aaaah! Lloyd thrusted forward, his swords almost gazing at Kratos's chest.

"Too slow!" Kratos shouted, his sword rising from the bottom, knocking away the boy.

"Dang." Lloyd grubbed, giving up and falling on the floor.

"Tired?" Kratos asked, concerned.

"A bit… I'm all sweaty too." His hand touched his own forehead.

"Let's take a break then." He looked up. "It's getting dark too."

Lloyd smiled.

\--

"Hmm,.. Ah Kratos. I- I... hmmm" He bit his lips as hips gave up, and semen flowed into his father’s mouth. "Ah… ah... sorry..."

"It's fine." Kratos smiled at him, gulping down. "Never apologize to me, for this."

"I know... I'm just a bit... you know..."

Kratos ruffled his hairs, happy.

This was their life now. They traveled.  They fought together. They trained. They made love. Lloyd had not cared about society’s opinion of their love, never once ashamed of what he felt for Kratos. Kratos almost envied him.

They had chosen to hide their relationship, to play the part of the good father and son. Lloyd said it didn’t matter, because they had each other, and that was enough.

“Do you need?” Lloyd asked shyly, looking down. He was still a bit embarrassed about their sex escapades.

 “… if you don’t mind.”

Lloyd nodded and slipped his head between his father’s legs, timidly mimicking his previous action. What he lacked in skill, he always made up in enthusiasm.

“Hmmm… hgng.” Kratos grinned his teeth and hips jerked upward, released into Lloyd’s mouth. “S-sorry.”

“It is fine”. Lloyd cough a little, but with a smile on his face. “I like when you let yourself go with me. “

Kratos smiled back at him catching his breath, before pressing their lips together. Their tongues twisted together, semen mixing with saliva.

“I love you Kratos… dad.” Lloyd whispered shyly, pressing their foreheads together.

“I know… I love you too.”  Kratos’s hands captured his cheeks, kissing him again, a sloppy, quick make-out session.

“I’m all sweaty.”  Lloyd said, feeling his body.

“Yeah, me too… we didn’t take a bath after the training too.” He stood up, giving him his hand. “To the lake?”


End file.
